


Little Vyvyan

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Playgrounds, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: a potion temporarily turns Vyvyan into a baby and Rick has to care for him until he finds a cure.





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day Vyvyan and Rick were chasing each other in the kitchen while Neil and Mike were focusing on other things

“I’m going to get you this time Vyvyan!” Rick yelled as he dashed across the room tagging behind Vyvyan who was tackling him like a dog fighting a cat.

“I doubt that snail legs” Vyvyan smirked as kept running

Mike was at the kitchen table reading the paper while Neil was setting out the breakfast for that morning....small pancakes,

once he had set the table he repeatedly hit the frying pan with a spoon

The clattering noise stopped Rick and Vyvyan in their tracks

Mike looked up and alerted the two “You heard him”

They stopped fighting and stood quietly with Vyvyan accidentally slamming Rick’s hand with the fridge door while they charged over to the table,

They sat down and devoured the pancakes while complaining about the news of that day

just as they were enjoying their meal the doorbell went

“Who could be calling this early in the morning” moaned Neil

“I think it’s going to be the plot device used for this story,” Mike said winking at the audience

Neil timidly admonished “Uh sorry but we aren’t accepting visitors so could you kindly leave…”

Neil was cut off by a loud Russian English businessman who had barged in “Don’t give me any of that doormat I’ve come to return something to you”

Jerzi then reached into his pocket and took out a can of coca-cola and placed it on the counter

waving at them he said "Good Day." before he walked out and shut the door

Mike and Neil were puzzled by the mysterious coke can, they had a mysterious coke can like that before but this was different, the coke was more regular coke than diet which was what Neil usually bought

Mike examined the can before placing it in the fridge

Later on, Neil went out shopping into the local marketplace (which he had started working at) and Mike was doing nothing as usual

Rick was finishing typing up a Marxism book analysis for his course and Vyvyan was just listening to music.

In between the sounds of Iron Maiden and Saxon Vyvyan started to feel thirsty he slouched out of the sofa and made his way to the fridge

As he flung open the door, he picked up a coke can, not a fresh coke can, the mysterious desaturated coke can Jerzi had given them, he cracked it open and glugged the can down

When he in the middle of typing his finishing paragraph Rick could overhear a *BANG* sound it was almost like a confetti-filled thunderstorm.

He saved his work and got off his laptop heading into the kitchen to investigate

When he walked inside he could see the coke can had caused an explosion as

almost *magic* type effects were moving around the walls as the coke can sprayed it remains like it had just been filled with mento mints

He was beyond confused to what was going on as he stepped over to the big purple cloud in front of him, it burst like a firework, kneeling down flicking his eyes when he could see someone….

In the corner of his eye, he could see..a toddler but this toddler had an orange spiky trihawk, star stickers on his head and punk clothes 

The toddler chuckled when he looked up, down and at himself

Rick mumbled, “V-Vyvyan?”

The punk looking toddler started a crying fit, hitting the floor with his fists while he rolled around

The toddler had a gravelly raspy voice….a voice suspiciously similar

Rick looked around and noticed adult sized Vyvyan had disappeared this made him realise what the explosion had caused

He picked up little Vyvyan and held him

He cradled him back and forth trying to settle him “Sssh, it’s ok I’m here”

Vyvyan kept crying

Rick just continued to cradle him until he felt, a stinging sensation from his finger

“Ow!, you, in any other situation Rick would yell “bastard!” but he didn’t this time he just laughed it off

When Neil and Mike walked home they could see little Vyvyan shaking one of Neil’s Wicca good luck jewels, while Rick was moving his hands from his eyes playing peekaboo with him.

Neil walked in “Wow I didn’t know they were into Daddy kinks”

Mike punched Neil on the shoulder “Shut up Neil, that is far from the situation going on here and how would you know about something like that?”

Rick scoffed while he carried Vyvyan patting him on the back “Yeah pervy, stop thinking disgusting hippie things and get me a soup recipe”

Vyvyan belched a burp as Mike ran over “Ok one, how did Vyvyan the violent punk become Vyvyan the violent rug rat”

Rick said, “Mike that’s a different show and all I know was that I heard an explosion from the fridge and bam he was a toddler again”

Mike picked up the coke can “It might’ve been caused by this, the can Jerzi gave us this morning”

“He was working on focusing on a chemical he had created to help age regression but like with the axe-wielding formula Jerzi got his hands on it we need to put Vyvyan’s potions and eilxlars in a special place”

Rick shouted “Can I have a ruddy soup recipe please”

Neil moaned “yeah here” as he handed him a recipe for a chicken soup

Because of Rick’s experience with domestic sciences, he was less aggressive when he was cooking while Neil gave him the instructions,

The soup was then placed on the table as Neil carried little Vyvyan over to the sofa, the soft natural cotton materials of Neil’s clothing felt like a blanket even if he smelt of grass

Rick picked up the small bowl of soup and scooped a spoonful into Vyvyan’s mouth

He felt like throwing up but the soup tasted nice so he ate the whole thing

Neil said, “wow someone actually likes my cooking” Rick smiled at little Vyvyan “Aww~”

From his sociology lessons, Rick knew how to care for kids, even if he wasn’t too fond of kids himself for the rest of the day he just sat watching tv while cuddling him

Between-study breaks he would let Vyvyan have naps

Even when he wasn’t being a good baby, Rick didn’t raise his voice like before, he would have the odd panic but other than that he was calmer around Vyv than he would’ve been around adult Vyv.

*Crunch* he bit Rick again but he just smirked and said, “Yes bodies are strange aren’t they vyv, my hands are like branches”

He waved his hands about in a goofy fashion, Vyvyan giggled in response.

It was soon night time the horror channels had stopped their broadcast for the day and it was time for Vyvyan to go to sleep, he couldn’t sleep in his usual bed it would be too big

Rick had an idea, he went to the basement and got out a medium-sized cardboard box and his old grey blanket he placed the blanket and another spare blanket into the box with one of the sofa pillows

He then carried the box up to his room placing it next to his bed

Running back downstairs to carry Vyvyan up to him before he placed him in the box he started crying again

“Why do you not like my creativity? 

wait that’s not something you’d say to a baby is it?”

“Oh, so you want to hug a bit more with Rick?, ok” he smiled sitting on his bed cuddling Vyvyan for a bit longer before letting him sit on the opposite pillow as he picked up a book

While he read the Nietzsche book to himself he could see Vyvyan staring at him

Rick chuckled to himself and narrated “and Nietzsche was a legend to the people of Germany because he taught them morals about being an individual and not believing in,...the establishment, those swotty grown-ups that told the civilians to join their fascist belief instead of allowing them to be themselves

he wiggled his fingers in a v sign gesture while making a silly face.

As he was done turning the Nietzsche book into a fairy tale he set it down as Vyvyan had fallen asleep

He lightly picked up Vyvyan and placed him in the box he then went to sleep himself


	2. The Playground

It was a new day, Rick awoke as he leapt out of bed,yawning as he thought the past events were all a dream when while he was looking at himself in the mirror he could see tiny hands waving at him from beside his bed this reminded him it was not a dream

He waved at Vyvyan while he undid his dressing gown and held him in his hands

“Morning Vyvyan,” he greeted

Later on, while they were eating toast Rick looked at his phone and noticed the time “Oh Crap, I’ll be late for my college lecture on Gender studies what do I do, where do I put Vyvyan?”

Mike reassured him “relax Rick, there’s a park not too far from campus you and Neil can take him there”

“Thanks, Mike,” Rick said, as he packed his belongings he then addressed Neil, “Chop chop Neil,you're going to be Vyv’s mum for the day”

Neil mumbled to himself “when am I not their mother”, he responded with “but Vyvyan’s already got a mother”

Rick rolled his eyes “Yeah, and she wasn’t very good at her job”

Neil got out a basket to place Vyvyan in and off they went to the park

They talked amongst themselves once they reached the playground

Neil sat on a bench with the basket while Rick held him he picked him up and said I have to go now, but I’ll right back at this time Neil then showed little Vyvyan the time on his phone of when Rick would be back

Rick then decided to give Vyvyan a small kiss before he waved and ran off

Vyvyan waved back as he relaxed in the basket while Neil watched him

He would then go and talk to other “parents” while observing the insects and plants around him while Vyvyan walked up to the playground

He went down the slide and up the climbing frames Neil then would push him on the swings

Meanwhile, at the sociology department of scumbag college, Rick was trying to focus on his lecture during the hypotheticals brought up about babies and toddlers he kept thinking about Vyvyan

Vyvyan sat on his swing deep in thought about his own childhood

The memories played back like a grainy old film back to when he was a little girl when she would be playing with animals and action figures while other children were afraid to play with her because of her scary appearance whereas now suddenly quite a few children were fascinated by Vyvyan,they thought his trihawk looked cool and they played tag together

It was sweet until...it was time for Rick to arrive back and to take Vyvyan home

he ran over in his badge covered blazer, red beret and matching pointed boots as little Vyvyan smiled held his hands out 

he carried Vyvyan while he asked Neil what the playground was like

Neil said, "Oh actually it was quite nice, Vyvyan got to spend time having fun in non-violent ways and he interacted with other children I also got to talk with some people I thought it was going to be heavy but it wasn't "

Rick smirked to himself "Well I knew I'd be good with children"

Neil said, "But you hate children and you do realise that Vyvyan is still the same just age regressed"

Rick scoffed "Of course Neil,Vyvyan it's time to go home now"

they one day they visited the park again 

they had a picnic that consisted of tiny sandwiches and chocolate and they messed around with a bubble wand 

Vyvyan was surprised by the sensory feelings he felt of the Bubbles from the colourful holographic reflections of them to the sound they made when created and popped but he liked them back when Vyvyan was a child back in the day he would play bubbles often sometimes listening to his motorhead cassette at the same time. 

on one hand Rick, Neil and Mike missed the old Vyvyan who was rowdy, intelligent but a fun bloke to be around, on the other hand, Vyvyan's actual childhood was quite bleak so this was a retelling he needed to change in his memory, that and Rick sort of liked having to look after little Vyvyan he felt like they could actually bond and connect in a way that they couldn't often do before without some form of sarcasm or slapstick violence being involved


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks instead of chainsaw fights it was crying fits, instead of attacking each other, they were helping each other Vyvyan's rejuvenation was still going on but this recreation of childhood did help replace some of the times in Vyvyan's actual childhood

instead of thinking about being alone in a living room with only the television and occasionally his father for company he now had an additional memory of being often cuddled, tickled and fed by a tall Hippie, a short con artist and a calm anarchist

instead of thinking about being socially excluded by kids in the playground Vyvyan was thinking about the kids who liked his style and allowed him to play tag with them,

he could walk, he could eat, he couldn't attack Rick much with anything other than biting or hitting him, and at times he felt empty he felt happy on the inside but compared to everyone else who could talk he couldn't get many vocals projected that weren't just groans, cries or laughs but eventually he learned the alphabet, numbers and basic maths during those few weeks 

he was then able to say colours, animals, foods and other everyday things then there was one day Neil,Mike and Rick were resting while Vyvyan was looking through a photo book, he focused carefully on the photos,he then remembered he was in some of the photos he was at concerts and parties yet he looked like an adult, he was intrigued until he stood up and spoke but it wasn't a food or animal he was describing"

he walked up to Neil who was cooking a soup he pointed at him and said "Meal"

Neil smiled and corrected him "it's Neil but that's a good start"

Vyvyan pondered and then said "Neil," he then tiptoed over to a tired Mike who was reading a magazine 

he looked up and said "Mick,you are?"

Mike chuckled as he clicked his glasses "I would love to be Mick but I've got no jagger in me I just dance in the street"

Vyvyan projected the baby equivalent of cringing and played with his action figures for a while 

he enjoyed playing with his games but he felt a strange feeling he could see purple magic lingering around his walls as old memories were starting to return

as he said to himself 

"what makes me happy,a lot of things make me happy my toys, my monster movies and the people I live with...Neal,Mike and...... he struggled to say the name he thought about all the clues his hamster SPG is a rodent who at times he can't stick back in the day people would assume he was thick

someone with pigtails, someone with a very pompous but funny voice, the person who took him to the park, looked after him from watching horror flicks with him to him rushing to help after receiving a nasty nick 

Rick was in his bedroom having a nap when Vyvyan stepped in, as Rick awoke twitching his eyes hiding his hazy vision he could see Vyvyan looking at him 

as he said innocently "Rick!" that took him by surprise he stumbled out of bed to figure out the situation 

Vyvyan kept saying his name, he said it so loud Neil and Mike could hear it from downstairs 

he folded his hands and mumbled, "I know you....w-Rick?"

blushing he said "I love Rick" as he ran over to him and gave him a hug

Rick was surprised but he found it heartwarming he said, "I love you too.....Vyvyan"

the magic from the walls moved around the room like confetti creating a similar effect as to what happened in the beginning

when Neil and Mike ran upstairs they could see Vyvyan was an adult again but he was still hugging Rick 

Neil said, "Vyvyan your back....what are you doing?"

Mike gestured his hand in a waving back movement "leave them Neil that was a lot for him give him time to readjust"

as the cuddle ended Vyvyan said, "Thank you" 

Rick smiled and said "you may be a bastard, but your mine Vyvyan bastard"

it had been revealed later on that age regression is a form of hypnosis used to help people with trauma the drink just happened to be a rejuvenation potion which had that as a side effect, Mike eventually built a protective cupboard to put all of Vyvyan's strange potions and exiliars to prevent further incidents,Neil added some new photos to the photo album and they'd sometimes visit that park again, volunteering to help the kids there as those kids would see when Vyvyan would arrive to play once again but this time with his special friend...the peoples poet.


End file.
